This invention relates to rotary cutting tools that have helically shaped cutting edges. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary cutting tool having at least one helical channel formed within the tool body in which a plurality of cutting segments are inserted within the channel to create an essentially continuous cutting edge for cutting a work piece.